If I Could Turn Back Time
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: If you had the chance to save your one true love, would you? AU. Naitlyn. One couple. Two Twins. One Accident. Trailer up! Review!
1. Trailer

If I Could Turn Back Time

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

_**One relationship**_

"I'll see you tonight?" the girl asks smiling.

The curly haired boy nods and smiles back.

"I love you!" he yells to her before she reaches the door.

"I love you, too!" She yells back and smiles as he backs out of her driveway.

_**One Sisterhood**_

"Haley!" the girl runs through the house looking for her sister.

"What do you want, Caitlyn?" a girl, who has blonde hair and blue eyes, steps out of a doorway, clearly annoyed.

"He finally told me he loves me!"

The girls squeal and jump up and down.

_**One Car Crash**_

"NATE! WATCH OUT!" Caitlyn screams.

Nate hits the brakes but a car crashes into his side of the car. Haley and Caitlyn scream together in complete unison.

_**One Dies**_

"Time of death.. 6:56 p.m."

_**If you had the chance to save your one true love,**_

"Why did you bring us here?" Caitlyn snaps at the stranger.

The girl sighs and looks right at Caitlyn.

"I have a chance for you, if you're willing to take it."

_**Would You Take it?**_

"I think she's saying we have the chance to save Nate."

"Caitlyn, I don't know-"

"What do we have to do?"

_**Will Everything Turn Out As Planned?**_

"Nate! Oh. My. God." Caitlyn screams and runs towards him.

They hug tightly, holding onto each other.

_**Or Will Everything Fall Apart Once Again?**_

"I don't understand! Why do I have to choose?"

"Caitlyn, it's the way it's meant to be."

_**Staring: **_

_**Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar**_

"I want it to all go away. I want to be who I was before the accident changed me!"

_**Nick Jonas as Nate Black**_

"Caitlyn, I love you."

_**Demi Lovato as the angel**_

"Caitlyn, I'm an angel."

Caitlyn looks at her unbelievingly.

"Yeah.. and I'm Shakespeare."

_**And Emily Osment as Haley**_

"I don't want to pretend like this never happened, because it did! We can't live in a plastic bubble all the time, pretending nothing will hurt us. We're lying to ourselves if we do that. The question isn't if this world can hurt us. The question is if we let it."

_**If I Could Turn Back Time**_

_**Coming soon to a computer screen near you**_

An: how was it? This has been the first trailer I've ever done! Hopefully, it was good. Review! For those of you who haven't seen Shrek 3, I suggest going and buying it. I don't own any characters except Haley and the angel.


	2. Chapter 1: How They Met

Chapter 1: That's How They Found Each Other

If I Could Turn Back Time

Chapter 1: How They Met

Caitlyn Gellar sits on the sidewalk outside of her school looking at her keys and tears rolling down her face.

"Stupid boys and their stupidness." Caitlyn mumbles to herself.

Her boyfriend, Adam, just broke up with her today. In front of the entire student body, in the cafeteria. She's been contemplating whether or not she should drive home. She hears footsteps and turns around to see a cute curly haired boy.

"Hi." He says while sitting down next to her on the sidewalk.

Caitlyn looks at him weirdly and says, "Um. Hi."

"I heard about Adam." He says, surprising her.

She turns to him curiously, "How do you know Adam?"

The boy chuckles before replying, "He's my brother's friend. Unfortunately."

She lets out a small giggle turns back around to the front.

"So.."

"So.."

Caitlyn gets annoyed and turns to face him once again.

"Why are you talking to me?"

The boy smiles at her and says, "I don't like seeing pretty girls cry all alone on the sidewalk when there could be some psychopath just lurking in the trees waiting to make their move."

Caitlyn narrows her eyes, "How do I know _you're _not the psychopath?"

The boy laughs and says, "I guess you don't. I'm Nate. I'm new here."

Caitlyn smiles, the name fits him.

"I'm Caitlyn, but I guess you already knew that.." she trails off, slightly embarrassed.

Nate smiles at her blush. He thinks it's adorable.

"Well, I guess I better go."

Both teenagers stand up at the same time.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around."

She smiles, "I guess you will."

He waves at her as she walks to her car and gets in. She sighs as she watches him sit back down on the sidewalk. She turns on the car and backs out carefully. She rolls down her window and stops when she gets in front of him.

"Need a ride?"

He looks at her unsure.

"Shane, my brother, is supposed to be picking me up. How do I know _you're _not the psychopath?" She laughs and smiles.

"I guess you don't. Well, will I see you Monday?"

He shakes his head, she frowns.

"Oh. Okay. Well.. Uh.." She stutters.

He smiles and says, "Monday's the start of Thanksgiving Break, Caitlyn."

She blushes and suddenly feels like the most idiotic person in the world.

"_Oh._ Well.. I guess I'll see you later." She says and drives away quickly.

Nate watches her leave and smiles to himself. He pulls his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and looks at the time.

"Nate! Get your butt in the car, dude!"

Nate laughs and gets up. He walks over to his brother's car and gets in the passenger seat.

"That was Caitlyn, wasn't it?"

Nate looks over at Shane, as if to say 'leave me alone'. Shane grins and pulls out of the parking lot of the school. Nate just rolls his eyes and starts thinking about Caitlyn.

AN: Was it… A) Good/okay

B) The most awful thing you have ever read

C)… so bad you want to cry

Review with A, B, Or C or whatever. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 2: What Do You Know About Nate?

"Caitlyn

If I Could Turn Back Time

Chapter 2: What do you know about Nate?

"Caitlyn! Have you seen my new dress that I bought Saturday?" someone yells from upstairs.

Caitlyn laughs and closes the front door.

"Haley, you just got it yesterday. Where did you put the bag?"

Haley sighs and puts her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She sighs and throws her hands in the air.

"I don't remember. I give up!"

Haley sits on the floor at the top of the stairs. Caitlyn sees a bag hanging on the doorknob of their room.

"Uh.. Haley.. Could this," Caitlyn says, as the gets up the stairs and picks up the bag, "be the bag?"

Haley glares and her and takes the bag.

"No fair. I've been looking for this for like 12 hours!"

Caitlyn laughs and rolls her eyes, "School just got out about a hour ago."

She walks past Haley and throws herself onto her bed. Haley comes into the room and looks at her sister.

Feeling someone looking at her, Caitlyn turns her head and says, "what?"

"I heard about.. Adam. I saw it actually. I'm really sorry." Haley says sympathetically and comes over to Caitlyn's bed.

Caitlyn groans and turns over to face Haley.

"I can't believe he dumped me. In front of the entire school, no less!" Caitlyn rants.

Haley nods understandingly.

"I know, I dated his brother. Both of them are jerks, but I saw you talking to some cute boy this afternoon."

Caitlyn sits up automatically, "What? I thought you came home before I did?"

Haley laughs and replies in a single breath, "I had a meeting, since I am the sophomore's Vice President. Anyway, after a few arguments about what our Christmas float should look like, I saw you two together and he's hot! I know his brother, Shane; he's a major hottie! "

Caitlyn stares at her sister.

"Okay. A) After our 16 years of being sisters, I _still _can't get over that you can say a major speech in a _single _breath."

Haley smiles and says in a British accent, "Why thank you!"

Caitlyn laughs and continues, "B) Mitchie's my best friend! I don't think she'd appreciate you saying how hot her boyfriend is."

Haley rolls her eyes and says, "Mitch is my best friend, too. And she knows her boyfriend is _smoking_! Plus, I have a thing for Jason anyway."

Caitlyn laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Listen, Cait, don't worry about Adam. There's a lot more fish in the sea."

Caitlyn nods and says, "Where are you going?"

"I am taking a shower to get ready for my date with Jase." Haley's eyes sparkle after she speaks his name.

Haley goes into the bathroom and closes the door. When Caitlyn hears the door close, she picks her cell phone off of the bed and calls her best friend.

Before Mitchie even says hello, Caitlyn starts talking.

"Mitch, I was wondering.. What do you know about Nate Gray?"

AN: I know, it's short. Review anyway, please!


	4. Chapter 3: Invitations & Canadian

"I think you have the wrong number

If I Could Turn Back Time

Chapter 3: Invitation and Canadian Private School

"I think you have the wrong number.."

Caitlyn gasps and says, "Oh., I'm sorry-Nate?"

Nate laughs on the other end and says, "Caitlyn, hey. Mitchie told me to answer her phone. She's in the restroom."

Caitlyn blushes, clearly embarrassed. She sighs, thankful for Nate not being able to see her blush.

"Oh. Okay."

Nate smiles and says, "So.. How are you?"

"I'm fine.. I guess. You?"

"Well.. I kind of fell down the stairs.. Twice."

Caitlyn laughs and says, "How'd you do that?"

"It wasn't my fault. Shane and the thing with the cookie…" Nate says, not making any sense at all.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes, "Oh okay. That made perfect sense."

Nate laughs and hears footsteps stop on the stairs.

"So.. While I have you on the phone, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat tonight. With Shane, Mitchie and I."

Caitlyn plays with her hair, smiling.

"Yeah. I'd love to. Where're we going?"

Nate smiles happily and says, "I don't know. Maybe Taco bell.."

"Ooh! I _love _Taco Bell!" Caitlyn exclaims with a huge smile on her face.

Nate laughs and says, "Me too. It's pretty awesome. Oh, I guess I'll see you tonight. We were planning on seeing a movie, too."

"Cool. I guess I'll meet everyone at the movie theater. What time?"

Nate thinks for a second, then replies, "Around 6."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you again, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn blushes, "It was nice talking to you, too. Bye."

"Bye." Nate says and closes the phone.

He sighs contently.

"So.. you were talking to my best friend.." Mitchie says with a smile.

Nate jumps.

"Mitch, you scared me. I think I should put a cow belle around your neck to let me know when you're entering the room. You're so quiet."

Mitchie laughs loudly and Nate smiles.

"So, where is your-" Mitchie starts but Shane comes into the room.

"Sorry, I had to finish that paper before Thanksgiving break or else."

Nate laughs, knowing the or else.

Mitchie looks at her boyfriend, "Or else what?"

"Or else mom and dad'll send him to a Canadian private school if he doesn't get his grades up." Nate replies before Shane.

Mitchie laughs. Shane pouts.

"Those were their _exact _words!" Shane exclaims unhappily.

"Oh, my poor baby." Mitchie says and leans in to give him a kiss.

Nate turns away, "Brother in the room, guys."

Shane kisses Mitchie full on the lips, when Nate turns around. Shane laughs at Nate's facial expression.

"_Anyway.._", Nate starts, desperate for a subject change, "Caitlyn's coming to eat with us and to the movies."

"_Nate and Caitlyn sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" _Shane starts singing the annoying song.

Nate hands Mitchie her phone before tackling his brother. Shane and Nate fall to the floor laughing and playfully punching each other. Mitchie just rolls her eyes and checks her phone.

"Boys." She says and walks towards the sofa. She sits down and turns up the volume of the television.

Caitlyn giggles to herself as she closes her flip phone.

"What're you giggling about?" Haley asks while coming out of the bathroom, combing her wet hair, with a towel on.

Caitlyn smiles and blushes, "Oh, nothing."

Haley rolls her eyes, and mimics Caitlyn. "_oh, nothing."_

Caitlyn throws a pillow at her sister and laughs. Haley stands there, shocked.

" Oh no you didn't." Haley says while laying her brush down.

"I believe I did. I'm going out to eat with Mitchie, Shane, and Nate. Then, we're going to see a movie." Caitlyn shouts from the restroom.

Haley laughs as her twin sister turns on the shower to get ready for the dinner and a movie.

AN: Hope it was… decent. Review


	5. Chapter 4: You Haven't Lived!

"You've never seen the Wizard Of Oz?!"

Caitlyn laughs as she steps out of the Mexican restaurant into the night. The gang had decided for Nate to pick Caitlyn up and go eat first before heading to see the movie.

"No, Nate. I've never seen the Wizard Of Oz." She says with a smile as they both attempt to cross the street.

Nate shakes his head in disappointment.

"Have you at least seen Robin Hood? That's a great movie." He replies as they finally reach his car. (A black Jetta) Caitlyn opens the passenger door and gets in. She waits for Nate to get in before she replies.

"Nope. Never seen it."

"You haven't lived!" Nate exclaims, which causes Caitlyn to laugh immediately.

"Where are they? I thought they said they'd follow us!" Caitlyn says, trying to avoid the subject of movies she's never seen. By now, they're on the highway heading towards the nearest movie theater.

Nate shakes his head and says, "Call Mitch. Shane always has his radio up so loud you can barely think. Mitchie will probably feel hers vibrate."

Caitlyn nods and picks up her purse. She rummages through it and finally finds her cell phone. Her ancient one. She's been begging her parents for months to get her a new one. They just say, 'when the time comes, Caitlyn.' Caitlyn mentally rolls her eyes and dials Mitchie's number.

"_Hey this is Mitchie. I'm busy at the moment leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Caitlyn hangs up with a sigh. Nate looks over at her while stopping at a red light.

"No luck?"

Caitlyn shakes her head and hears her phone go off. Before Nate can recognize the ringtone, Caitlyn quickly answers.

"Mitch! Where are you?"

"_Shane had to stop for gas. We'll meet you there."_

"Oh. Okay. See you there. Bye."

"_Oh wait. Cait."_

"Yeah?" Caitlyn says with a confused voice.

"_We're not actually going. It's you and Nate. Have fun! Bye!" _

Before Caitlyn can respond, she hears the dial tone from the other end. Caitlyn closes her phone and laughs to herself.

"Nate, we've been set up." Caitlyn says while continuing to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Nate asks while putting his foot on the gas.

"They're not going to the movies. It's just us." Caitlyn says with a smile.

Nate smiles to himself. _Being alone with a beautiful girl, oh no whatever shall I do?, _Nate thinks sarcastically to himself.

"What'd you say? I was looking for a mirror." Caitlyn says while continuing to dig through her purse.

Nate blushes and says, "Oh nothing."

After a few minutes of silence, Nate asks,"Oh. Well. So.. What movie do you want to see?"

Caitlyn smiles as they enter the movie theater parking lot.

"I don't know.." She trails off as she sees the huge sign telling what movies are playing.

Nate pulls into a parking spot and they sit there for a moment.

"How about.. Twilight!" Caitlyn exclaims happily.

Nate groans and says, "really? You want to see a movie about vampires?"

Caitlyn shrugs and gets out of the car. Nate turns off the car and gets out of his car. Nate tries to get her to see a scary movie but Caitlyn won't hear of it.

"Come on Nate. You never know, you might actually like it. Plus, you asked me what movie I wanted to see." Caitlyn says with a smirk.

Nate groans again as they make their way up the line to buy tickets.

"I knew that was a mistake." Nate mutters loud enough for Caitlyn to hear.

Caitlyn gasps and pushes Nate playfully. Nate smiles. I_t's going to be a good night,_ Nate thinks to himself as he pays for their tickets and they move to the snack line.

AN: I know it's short, but I just wrote this a while a go and I haven't updated in a while so here you go :] Review! If I get a lot I'll update tonight : )


	6. Chapter 5

If I Could Turn Back Time

Chapter 5

**AN: Oh wow. Look! I actually updated this story. It's a miracle. Haha, I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to it. Anyway, here's an update! : ) REVIEW!**

After the short Thanksgiving break, Caitlyn is literally glowing with happiness. Her date with Nate the previous Friday had gone well. She might even use the words spectacular, wonderful, or even freakin' awesome to describe it. In fact, all her dates with Nate during the break had gone awesomely.

"Someone's chipper."

Caitlyn jumps at the voice and turns to it with a hand clutched to her chest, "Mitchie! You scared me."

Mitchie just laughs and walks with Caitlyn down the hallway.

"So…" Mitchie grins, causing Caitlyn to groan. Caitlyn knows that look on her best friend's face. Mitchie wants details and she won't stop until she gets them.

"So, nothing. I'm not telling you anything, Mitchie Torres." Caitlyn laughs and stops at her locker.

Mitchie pouts, giving Caitlyn her big brown doe-like eyes, "Pleaseeeeeee?"

Caitlyn rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless. She opens her locker and gets out her needed books.

"Ugh, fine." Mitchie exclaims dramatically, "I guess I'll have to respect your personal life."

"Thank you." Caitlyn laughs and closes her locker.

Mitchie groans, "I hate you."

Caitlyn rolls her eyes as Shane and Nate walk up to them.

"Ladies." Shane grins and is quick to put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Shane, Caitlyn's being mean." Mitchie whines teasingly.

Shane hits Caitlyn softly on the shoulder a couple of times and says, "Bad Caitlyn, bad, bad."

Caitlyn rolls her eyes, "You're such a dork."

"They say it's genetic, but I'm not a dork. Shane must be adopted." Nate grins as he walks up to his friends.

"Thanks, guys." Shane says sarcastically, "I can't believe break is already over."

"I know, right? I miss sleeping in until noon and having dates during the middle of the day." Mitchie smiles at her boyfriend who winks back at her.

"Yeah, yeah. You're in love. Blah blah blah. Tell me something I don't know." Caitlyn rolls her eyes again just as the bell rings for students to head to their classes.

"Gotta run, my class is all the way on the other side of the hallway. Catch you later!" Shane says and hugs Mitchie tightly before running off down the hall.

"That boy. I swear we're not related." Nate laughs with a shake of his curly head, "Gotta run, too. I have class with Shane."

Caitlyn smiles and says, "Don't forget—"

Nate laughs, "Yeah, yeah. Lunch. I'll be there."

Mitchie grins as Nate walks away, "You can't tell me that you two don't have something going on."

Caitlyn laughs, "Yes, I can."

Mitchie frowns.

"But it would be a lie." Caitlyn admits as the two girls walk into their classroom.

"I knew it!" Mitchie exclaims just as they reach their seats.

"Dude, I'm just saying I would definitely be a pirate." Shane explains after taking a bite of his apple.

"But, Ninjas are just all… _WHITCHA." _ Nate says and actually moves his arms like a ninja.

"Pshh. Well, pirates are—"

Caitlyn looks at Mitchie and says, "Are they always like this?"

"Caitlyn. Hey." Nate grins.

"Basically." Mitchie laughs and gives Shane a kiss before sitting her lunch by him.

Caitlyn laughs and sits down next to Nate. She blushes as she feels his hand reach for hers under the table. She grabs it and squeezes it. She notices Nate blush a faint red. Caitlyn grins and stifles a giggle. Nate playfully glares at her.

"-and then Mr. Roberts tripped and his toupee fell off!" Mitchie exclaims, obviously finishing a story that neither Nate nor Caitlyn had heard

Shane burst out laughing, but Nate's just staring at Caitlyn.

"Dude, Mitchie just told me.. oh. You're obviously staring very hard at Caitlyn." Shane smirks.

Nate doesn't pay his brother any attention and whispers, "Want to get out of here?"

Caitlyn laughs, "It's our first day back."

Nate raises an eyebrow with a grin, "So?"

Caitlyn rolls her eyes, "Let's go."

The teenagers stood up, still holding hands and left their friends sitting at a table looking confused.

"Was my story really that boring?" Mitchie says with a raised eyebrow.

Shane laughs, "Nah, babe. I think they wanted to get out of here."

Mitchie rolls her eyes, "I think they're going somewhere to make-out relentlessly."

"Well then, milady, would you want to join me on a field trip?" Shane grins, his hand out-reached as he stands up.

Mitchie takes his hand with a laugh, "Duh."

Nate just grins as Caitlyn laughs at something he said.

"You're such a dork." Caitlyn exclaims and pushes him playfully.

Nate stumbles but manages to catch himself before he falls. He laughs at her.

"Nah. You know you love me." He sticks his tongue out playfully as the two finally make it to his car.

"So, where are we going?" Caitlyn asks as they get in his car.

Nate shrugs, "Sometimes I just like driving and seeing where I end up."

Caitlyn's eyes light up, "Me too! Let's do that."

Nate laughs and starts his car. The radio immediately blasts music causing Caitlyn to grin.

Nate turns it down, "Sorry. I blast music on my way to school."

Caitlyn nods, "I like doing that too. It helps me clear my head."

Nate stares at her in amazement. She seems to be everything he's ever wanted. Why hasn't he asked her out yet?

"You gonna stare at me all day or are we busting out?" Caitlyn laughs and pushes Nate.

Nate comes back to reality and laughs, "Yeah, yeah. We're going."

_If I could turn back time…_

"Oooh! Cher!" Caitlyn exclaims and turns the radio dial to increase the volume.

_If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay_

"_I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said. Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside _

_Words are like weapons they wound sometimes_." Caitlyn sings softly.

"Is there anything you _can't _do?" Nate laughs and pulls out of the parking space.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes, "I'm just playing around."

"I'm not. First, you and you're freaking amazing music mixing skills and now singing. I'm beginning to think you're too good for me, Gellar." Nate jokes.

Caitlyn grins, "That's because I am."

Nate rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "You're so humble, too."

Caitlyn laughs, "I know, right?"

Nate turned left out of the school, not really caring about where they are going.

"Okay, enough Cher." Nate laughs and turns the music.

Suddenly, a car comes out of nowhere and almost hits them. Caitlyn screams, causing Nate to put his hands firmly on the wheel. The car that causes the almost-wreck swerves into a parking lot, safely away from the teenagers.

"You okay?" Nate asks softly.

Caitlyn starts to panic. Her breathing gets faster and she starts to feel trapped.

"I need to get out of the car." Caitlyn exclaims, her face turning an unmistakable red.

Nate quickly turns into a nearby park and parks quickly. He unbuckles himself as fast as he can and unbuckles Caitlyn too. Caitlyn quickly opens her door and jumps out of the car as fast as possible. Nate gets out of the car and runs after her.

"Cait! Cait! What's wrong?" Nate asks, obviously panicked.

"I..I.. just…" Caitlyn's breathing starts to calm down and she sits herself on a swing.

Nate stands nearby, but not wanting her to panic again. He doesn't say anything and puts his hands in his pockets. He figures she'll explain when she's ready.

"It's because of my mom.. she died in a car accident a few years ago and I was in the car.. and I don't know. I get all sweaty and nervous when I'm even close to a car wreck. I'm sorry." Caitlyn explains, looking down at the dirt. She kicked a rock with her foot as she heard him sit down on the swing beside her.

"Caitlyn.. you have _nothing_ to be sorry for." Nate says reassuringly and grabs her hand in his. He squeezes it, "I'm sorry I scared you like that. I'm also _so_ sorry about your mom-"

Caitlyn shakes her head, "It's not your fault, Nate. The guy was being stupid."

Nate nods, "I know how you feel though."

Caitlyn tilts her head curiously.

"Well, not exactly. My dad just got shipped off to Iraq." Nate explained.

"Oh, Nate." Caitlyn says softly and squeezes his hand, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't wanna scare you off with my problems." Nate smiles softly.

Caitlyn lets go of Nate's hand and puts both of her hands on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere."

With that said, she kisses him.


End file.
